The Second Twin
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Updating again! Haruhi has a half-sister that no one knows about until one day at school where she finds Haruhi. What will happen and what happened in the past? A story about Haruhi's other half and a history that no one expected. Hikaharu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters or Ouran High School Host Club. However this particular plot is an original idea of mine. And one of my original characters is in here.

Chapter 1: Twins Abound

Haruhi rushed up the stairs and through the corridors trying to get the Music Room number 3 without being late. She had gotten distracted with talking to a classmate of hers about an upcoming project. _I'm never going to hear the end of it. It's the second time I've been late this week. Ugh, silly distractions, what is distracting me so much?_ Haruhi's thoughts ran busily around her head as she ran through the door, into the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Well, well, well." The twins said completely in sync with the other "You're late again" Kaoru remarked playfully, "You should keep better track of the time. You do still owe us that 8 million yen." Hikaru finished as they both wrapped their arms around her pulling her into the once again redecorated room. Today's theme seemed to be Mythology; each of the Host members portrayed a god from their choice of mythology. The room was decorated to resemble something like Mount. Olympus because they has managed to choose a Greek or Roman god.

"Sorry, I was distracted by a classmate, as we began talking about the upcoming project for English." Haruhi defended catching her breath. "I need to get a start-" Haruhi was interrupted by a knock on the door. There was still fifteen minutes until the Host Club opened for business. Trying to hurry Haruhi was getting ready to go change into her outfit for the day, or rather to see what the guys had picked out for her, most likely though she would remain in her usual school attire. But was stopped when she turned around and found a small head with long chocolate brown pin straight hair open the door and looked at the boys nervously before spotting Haruhi.

"Hello? Haru-chan?" the girl's voice was anxious and unsure, but when she fully entered the room she was greeted with gazes of bliss and grandeur. All six of the boys were poised perfectly, giving gentle glances to the girl who had stumbled upon the Host Club. The girl who stepped through the door had a petit frame with large round chocolate eyes. The common school girl's uniform fit her body perfectly; it was almost as if she were Haruhi's twin, a mirror image of the gentle beauty and innocence radiated from her warm genuine smile.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club, our lovely lady." Tamaki flourished his hand out presenting the rest of the gentlemen and Haruhi as well. Grasping her hand lightly and pecking a quick kiss on it. Haruhi recognizing who it was ran over and slapped Tamaki's hand away, standing in front of the frightened girl shocked. Surprised she called out, Ri-chan?" excitedly

Looking up into the comforting eyes of Haruhi, Kiri Fukuoka grabbed her and gave her a giant hug. Haruhi taken by surprise for a moment reacted and put her arms around Kiri, smiling.

"It's been quite awhile sister." Kiri spoke to Haruhi softly, looking at her, and how much she had changed with her contacts and hair cut now.

"Indeed it has been sister, how is Tanaka doing?" Haruhi's voice hitched at the word of the other woman's name but continued on.

"She is the same as she always is. Commanding, crazy, motherly, we should probably make sure that she doesn't run into Father, I'm not sure what she would do if she saw him now. With everything that's happened you know?" Kiri looked away, it had been such a long time ago and it had taken so long for Kiri to convince her mother to even let her see her father, Ranka. It had taken years, she hadn't met her sister, though really half sister, until about seven years back. It was right after Kotoko's funeral. She had just started to get to know Haruhi when her Tanaka realised what Ranka was and decided to move away because she did not approve of the influences "that man had on his daughter". It was a harsh six years that they hadn't seen each other, though they kept in contact all of the time.

"Yes, sadly, I do. Though, she never did like me. She always thought I was too manly and didn't know the difference as a boy or a girl. Our last meeting did not go well…I don't think I deal with seeing her right now, that last visit brings back a lot of old memories." Haruhi's voice got really quiet as she tried not to cry. It had not been the best of meetings and Tanaka was really harsh with her, she admonished her for crying over her "worthless" mother. Haruhi chocked back the tears as she looked at Kiri she had to smile. "Would you like some tea, I think we should sit down and talk, it seems there's something on your mind."

"I wish I could Haru, but I can't. Mother will be calling me-" as if on cue Kiri was interrupted by the sounded of her cell phone ringing. _"Yes, mother?" _there was a slight pause but in the silence of the room Haruhi could hear Tanaka yelling at Kiri for not staying put and she was demanding to know where she had gone and who she was with. _"Mother, I'm fine. I will meet you there in 10 minutes, it won't take me long to walk from where I am. No, No I am not with boys. Yes I am with a friend. I'll be there in 10 minutes deal with not knowing something for once."_ And with that Kiri shut the phone and sighed. Wrapping her arms back around her Haruhi brought her into a sisterly embrace, one that was only meant for her. Looking up at her younger sister, who was only about an inch taller than her, she smiled a rare genuine smile, and Haruhi smiled back. They hugged again and spoke quietly about making private plans to meet so neither of their parents would know. It would be World War III if either one found out.

"Good-bye for now sister. I will see you soon." Haruhi's voice wavered as she let Kiri go, right at the door Kiri looked back to face Haruhi mouthing words only she could read. "I love you sister." And with that, Kiri was gone again. Haruhi couldn't believe that she had seen Kiri again, it had been 6 years and that had not ended well. Checking her watch she pulled her thoughts out of her reverie enough to walk towards the changing room and see what the boys and picked out. She stared, of course they would. They had chosen an outfit for Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. She stared at it for a minute before someone broke her train of though.

"Haruhi, the guests will be here soon, are you almost done?" It was Hikaru. She sighed and thought for a second before taking the costume off of the hanger, she wasn't in a mood to play herself today, After Kiri's visit she needed the distraction of being someone else.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute Hikaru." Her voice was back to normal, though only a few of the members could tell something was wrong. Her voice may appear normal, but it was tight, restraining emotions that she didn't want to let out. So she locked them away, donned the costume and stepped out, waiting for the surprises of everyone in the Host Club. And surprise them she did. None of them though she would actually wear the outfit, knowing Haruhi, she always turned them down, but today was different, and they all knew it. Looking at her, they all thought she did Aphrodite proud. The costume the twins had chosen for her was a pale pink gown that had an empire waist a gold laurel crown had been placed on top of her head. The golden sash that draped across her torso revealed more curves than the boys could imagine, all in all, it was an amazing costume on Haruhi.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. We have 2 minutes before everyone gets, stop staring and get back to work." Haruhi's voice still didn't sound right to them, but they didn't have time to ask her what had happened earlier and clearly it was a touchy subject, she never really looked any of them in the eyes. But they heard the clock tower strike the hour and it brought all of the boys out of the musings and dazes. Turning around and heading to their respective positions they all still couldn't believe, Haruhi was wearing a costume, what was going on?

Okay, so that's Chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know your thoughts, Chapter 2 should be coming soon. I'm kind of taking a different idea of this. There will be some OOCness, but I'll try not to, though for the story line it may be necessary.

Also, there's a poll on profile, go check it out and vote please!

Also don't forget to **review!**

Thanks,

~Annika~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Character, Kiri and Tanaka are mine, but the others do not belong to me.

As the girls walked in, they couldn't believe their eyes, Music Room 3 had once again been transformed to what seemed like another world. It truly had been though. Kyouya had worked with the twins and the room was made to look like Mount Olympus. Extravagant food lay on tables all around the room separated into different sections with each host. Although the girls loved to look at each of the boys as a god, and see each one, they were most curious about Haruhi's choice of costume, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and in her outfit, she truly was beautiful.

"Haruhi, you look so beautiful!" A few of the girls around her giggled and squealed.

"Why thank you ladies, I do this all to make you happy." Haruhi smiled and caressed one of the girl's cheeks while smiling at her softly. The young lady couldn't believe and squealed while the others were screaming "THAT'S SO CUTE!" Haruhi's voice was overly affectionate today giving more smiles to the girls than normal, Haruhi had a crowd. The best part of this charade was that none of them seemed to notice at all any of her feminine features. She was dressed like a girl, and acted like a girl, obviously one of them must notice. But they didn't, they were too involved with listening to her speak and giggle in delight. Though the others still had customers, they were amazed at the crowd that Haruhi had drawn in today, she really had shocked everyone. The girls though couldn't stop giggling over how cute Haruhi looked as a girl, even though she was a boy. Or so they though.

As Tamaki was portraying Apollo, god of music, healing, and poetry, the ladies swooned over him as his melodic voice filled the air, with song and poetry. He would gaze into their eyes singing wonderful ballads describing of the great love that abounded from his to heart to what he felt for them. Starry eyed and swooning the girls listened, eyes glued, on their "god". Kyouya's eyes followed the girls as he went from looking at Tamaki to looking at Mori. He was being his usual strong silent type by dressing as the Greek god Hephaestus, the god of metalworking, fire, stonemasonry, and sculpting. The girls were fawning over him as well, saying how he looked stoic and amazing. After Mori, Kyouya took a look over at Hunni; he clearly was enjoying his role today. Today Hunni was portraying the Greek god, Dionysus, the god of festivals parties, and wine. The girls though he looked truly like a god and were offering him different deserts, they were in Heaven.

Kyouya couldn't help but draw his attention warily to the twins, of course they would still do the twin act, but they always do it over the top. Today they were playing the parts of Castor and Pollux, twins in greek mythology where one was mortal and the other immortal. Unable to bear the loss of his brother, Pollux asked Zeus if he could share some of his immortality with his brother so that they could be together, as a result they turned into the Gemini constellation. Twisting the story just a little bit and adding in extra dramatic scene the girls around the twins were so enthralled that some where even crying. He didn't really understand these girls, but by pleasing them he brought in more money and the bottom line was what was important, of course, making the girls as happy as possible too. Which meant that even on occasion Kyouya would join in on the Cosplay. Today, Kyouya was dressed in all darker colours; he was representing Erebos, the god of darkness and shadows. Kyouya brought in a much smaller crowd than the others, but still a crowd nonetheless. The added advantage was that today he was dressed in traditional godlike garb. As his attention drifted back to the ladies in front of him he began to ask them questions and entertain them as best as he could, without wondering why Haruhi was being so willing today.

Though he wasn't the only one worried. All of the Host Club members were worried for her, though she had willingly donned the outrageous garb of the Host Club a hand full of times, today was different. She generally would shy away from outfits that would accentuate her feminine features, but today she put it on, put on a smile and entertained all of her customers like she had never done before. Her smile was simpler but more radiant, he costume and make-up created her into Aphrodite, and truly she was playing the role. More than once did each of the members look over at her, and she didn't even notice them. Hikaru and Kaoru were being particularly playful and loud but Haruhi wasn't paying attention, she was staying attentive to the ladies in front of her. Amazed and astonished the Host Club kept watching, though the girls they were entertaining never knew it.

Once they had finished for the day Haruhi quickly walked over to the changing room, removing her costume and placing it back on the hanger, and stepping outside to wash the make—up off her face. It wasn't until now that she noticed all the Host Club members staring at her. "Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked innocently trying to divert attention from herself. She was in a somber mood, seeing Kiri made her smile but knowing that she was going to have to meet Kiri in secret so Tanaka wouldn't find out made things more complicated. She sighed, shaking her head, she'd have to find a way to talk to Kiri that Tanaka would realise it was her. As she began to think of that long ago memory of Tanaka there was another knock at the door, but this time it wasn't Kiri. It was Ranka, and he looked really upset.

"Boys, where is Haruhi?" His voice was hard, the Host Club didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it wasn't good.

"She's changing, she'll be out in a minute, and we'll go tell her you're here." The twins said in sync.

Walking up to the outside of the changing room they heard Haruhi making a very quiet phone call. Listening a little bit closer they heard what she was saying. _"Kiri, dad's here. He probably found out that you and Tanaka are in town. Is there any way you can get out tonight so we can talk and World War III doesn't start."_ There was a pause as Haruhi finished dressing. _"Alright, I'll meet you at the park at 10, if you can't make it, leave a missed call on my phone. I'll know what it means. I'll meet you by the wings."_ The twins looked at each other, Haruhi was not like this, she did not sneak out and meet people late at night, the twins locked eyes and nodded, little did Haruhi know, she was going to be followed. Taking a step back just in time the curtain was drawn across, Haruhi looked up at them. "Do you need something Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked placing a smile on her face.

"You're dad's here Haruhi, he doesn't seem happy either, what's going on?" The twins traded off words but still were synced, Haruhi had to shake her head at this, she was still amazed by it, though she could remember times when she and Kiri could do the same thing, but that had been long ago, long before everything happened with Tanaka.

"Just some old family business and nothing to be concerned about." Haruhi said plainly walking out and over to her father to see where he wanted. As she approached him, he clearly looked agitated; she wondered who had told him that Tanaka was back in town.

"Hey dad." Haruhi walked over and gave her father a hug; stepping back she asked the dreaded question. "What's wrong, you never visit me at school?" Haruhi already knew but she had to play like she hadn't seen Kiri, which was hard, she missed her sister.

"Haruhi, did you know that Tanaka is back in town with Kiri?" Ranka shuddered when he said the woman's name and he asked the question directly.

"How did you find out?" Haruhi guided Ranka over to a couple of chairs and table still placed by the window. Grabbing a steaming tea pot and two teacups with sugar, cream, and honey, she set them on the table and poured while her father responded. The Host Club went back to finishing clean up but they were all distracted by the conversation between Haruhi and her father.

"I saw Kiri on the train coming home this morning; I thankfully did not see Tanaka. Kiri saw me, and panicked but I told her it was alright, it wasn't her that I was angry at. But I asked if her mother was in town with her and she replied in the affirmative, saying that they were moving here and that she would be attending Ouran Public High school. She was very nervous, when she asked me where you attended; I told her that you attended Ouran Private Academy. I'm taking it she stopped by?" Ranka sipped his tea and smiled, it was delicious tea and he was enjoying the sweet taste of it.

"Yes she did. She had barely enough time to come and tell me that she and Tanaka were moving back into town. I was hoping you wouldn't find out. We don't need World War III starting and we both know that if Tanaka finds out that Kiri came to see me today, she'll flip out and put her under practically house arrest, we've seen her do it before." Haruhi stated all this matter-of-factly. She knew the other members could hear what she and Ranka were talking about but this talk needed to happen now.

"Haruhi, I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but everyone is getting ready to go, are you ready?" It was Hikaru and Kaoru again; they seemed to be more worried than the others. Kyouya had put most of the pieces together already, he was only missing a couple; Tamaki was seriously worried putting on his "daddy" act about Haruhi's long lost sister and how they must do everything, but because Ranka was there, Tamaki was over in the corner growing mushrooms. Mori and Hunni figured mostly everything out. Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand, were the only ones to figure everything out. For once they had beaten Kyouya at something. What no one else knew what that they had slipped out and asked Kiri what this was all about; all she had responded with was the fact that she and Haruhi were half-sisters, and Tanaka was Ranka's first wife before she ran off to meet up with her mum. Afterwards Hikaru and Kaoru started talking seeing what they could, they went and pulled Kyouya aside, filling him on the information and asking for a favour.

Earlier that Afternoon:

"_Kyouya, don't you see what's going on? Tanaka is a monster and won't let Kiri see Haruhi. Haruhi obviously loves her half-sister, we need to help them out. Can you help us?" Tamaki came over along with Hunni and Mori. They would this out so that everything works out fine. They didn't like seeing Haruhi and Ranka this stressed and this straight faced._

"_It'll take some planning, but let's see what we can do. We can start of by getting untraceable phones for Haruhi and Kiri." They all hushed their voices and Haruhi walked closer. "I think you for trying, but don't. It's not worth it. Tanaka is thorough and you don't know her like I do. I'm sorry to say it but this time you can't help, if you do, it'll only make matters worse." Haruhi walked on by as if nothing was said at all. The boys looked back at each other shocked and saddened, they wanted to help her, but Haruhi had a point, they didn't know Tanaka, she did._

Present.

"I would ask her to come to dinner tonight but we both know that she'll have Kiri followed. I also know you're probably going to be leaving the house tonight to go see her. I'm okay with this, leave the key under the door mat so you can get back in after you leave. And play careful you know Tanaka, you know she plays dirty.

"Sadly, I know all too well how she plays her games." With that they picked up their dishes, cleaned them, put them away, and left together. The Host Club looked at them like they were two different people than who they knew them as. They weren't sure who this Tanaka was, but whatever she had done, it had been bad, and Haruhi had never forgiven her.

Each member left the room, each thinking his own thoughts about what was going on and what should be done. Hikaru and Kaoru still planned on following Haruhi when she went to meet Kiri for some reason Kaoru was drawn to her though he hadn't even met her and had only seen her once. They were going to have to be careful, from the sounds of it, Kiri would be followed.

Well, there's Ch. 2. I apologise for the OOCness, but it's kind of necessary for the story line. I hope you're enjoying it. Please remember to review so I know what you think. Criticism is welcome. Chapter 3 should hopefully be up soon. Thanks again for reading!

Annika


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very long delay, I needed to put this on hiatus and get everything worked out. I also plan on starting up "The Beginning of Kings and Queens" again. So look for a new chapter soon. Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy. Read and Review Please.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the original Ouran characters; Tanaka and Kiri are mine though.

Chapter 3

Haruhi took a deep breath as she shut all of the lights off in the house making sure it appeared as if she were going to bed for the night to anyone who was watching. Breath halting then coming again Haruhi went into her room to change into the "proper clothing" for tonight's outing. Though Haruhi hated dressing up at all, she donned the tight black pants and top that would help conceal her as she ventured out to meet Kiri secretly. Grabbing the black bandana she tied it around her face, looking like a bandit, Haruhi's hair was dark enough that it didn't need to be covered, however she still pulled it back into a tight ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Taking a final look in the mirror Haruhi nodded before silently checking the back window. She lived on the second floor of the apartments, getting down would be a little tricky, but tonight it was thankfully a blue moon. The clouds hid the starlight and as Haruhi looked out all she could see was the earth covered in shadows of black and blue, surely, she would not be noticed. _Hopefully_. She thought silently to herself.

Slipping out the back door, Haruhi began her descent. _Alright, now I just have to slip over the railing and drop. Hopefully no one is watching the back._ Haruhi took a deep breath and slid her leg over the railing bar so that she was facing her apartment. She looked down at the 20 foot drop. _ If only I could swing over to the next one, I could use the wall to get down easier. _Gauging the distance, Haruhi nodded triumphantly before dropping down so she was hanging. She had told Kiri to meet her in the park by the swings at 10:00pm. It was 9:15, now and Haruhi had just started her venture to not be caught.

Swinging her body in a fluid movement she caught the wall and slid down quickly landing on her back as she fell once her feet hit the ground. Reaching her hand to her lower back to massage the muscles that were crying out from the fall she quickly got up and looked around. _Good no one heard that, phase one done. Phase two, up next._ Haruhi breathed before crouching and following the wall around her apartment building making sure to draw herself into the shadows whenever she heard a noise. Looking ahead, Haruhi was almost there. Glancing down and checking the time, Haruhi considered what was left to be done. _9:30, I have a half hour to get around the building and down four blocks to the park._ Haruhi had made her way to the end of the building, drawing in a breath for a moment as she saw movement across the street from a long sleek black limo, shining eerily in the light from the lamps on the sidewalk. _Why do they have to be here?_ Haruhi mentally sighed, of course those two would follow her, the always did, the merely saw it as a game, not a serious situation.

Glancing up the stair case that she could now see she saw the two twins walking casually down the stairs looking for her. Haruhi pressed herself against the wall trying to make herself blend in as much as possible. No luck, their cat like eyes had caught a glimpse of movement on the far end of the building and had walked over to check it out. _Dang it, why do they have to be here? They'll only make it harder than it is. I know that I'm being watched, they aren't helping matters at all._ Haruhi spat in her mind. She really didn't want them here, she needed to do this on her own, no help, from anyone. But as if reading Haruhi's mind, the twins turned, almost robotically, towards the limo and stepped inside. Hikaru turned his head towards her and winked, it would seem like a casual movement to anyone who didn't have a trained eye, and for Haruhi's sake, she had had too much training. She knew how the twins operated, casting looks and secret thoughts just by staring at one another. How had she ever managed to get caught up in their world? Haruhi didn't want to think about it as she needed to stay focused. It was 9:32, she needed to get going.

Moving her body into the darkest shadows Haruhi crossed the street and kneeled down to the side of limo, rapping her glove covered hands on the window before crawling into the car.

"What do you want?" She demanded as soon as she was in, glancing she saw a car behind them move closer. "Turn the lights off inside the car, and start the engine, if they follow you, slow down so I can jump out and then head out, they'll follow you, they'll be distracted by your car, not by me." Haruhi's voice had become controlled and commanding as she issued her instructions to the persons in the car.

"We are here to help you." Hikaru said with a whine. Haruhi's body jolted slightly as the car started to move forward.

"Don't. You don't know what you are getting involved with here. It has nothing to do with you." Haruhi glanced behind her. Like she had suspected the SUV had followed the limo, she'd need to get out soon. _It's them. Tanaka's men. Dang her, why can't I meet with my sister for one night without her throwing a hissy fit._ Haruhi kept ranting in her head and stealing glances from behind her.

"Yes, you see though, we care about you, and since we care about you, we care about Kiri, so in a roundabout way, it does have to do with us as well." The twins answered in sync and smiled their devious smile at her. She knew they were right. Taking a minute she noticed that both of them were dressed in black as well. Not tight clothing like hers, but just darker colours to match the night, apparently they had planned on coming with her whether she liked it or not. _It would help in case we got caught. It would make things easier to. Maybe having them come along wasn't such a bad idea. _Haruhi went over her plans in her head again. The park was only a block and a half away. Looking at the pair she smiled a rare devious smile that made her eyes look devious and plotting.

"I hope you both know how to roll out of cars, because that's what we're going to be doing." The bandana hid Haruhi's mouth and muffled her voice, but when she looked at the twins she could see that they were ready too. Asking the driver to slow down, she opened the car enough for her, Kaoru, and Hikaru, to all jump and roll out of the car without much notice. Before jumping out of the car, the driver had been given instructions to come back if he was paged but otherwise to drive as long as possible.

Once out of the car they made sure that the SUV that had been following them had continued to follow the limo instead of them, picking up their bodies they weaved silently in and out of the trees. Haruhi checked her watch, 9:42, they were still early. Haruhi poked her head out from the side of a tree and looked around, _Dang it, we're on the other side of the park._ Just then her thoughts were interrupted as the SUV that had passed them drove by again, shining lights directly into the tress, but the trees, as if on the side of Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, the trees casted their tall shadows over them, sheathing them in darkened shadows. Holding their breaths they remained still until the lights moved, letting out a collective sigh moving through the trees again, and working to where the swings stood. 9:48, they had twelve minutes to get where they needed to.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, when we get there, I'll need you to stay in the trees, waiting for me, I don't want to get Kiri in any more trouble than she'll already be in." Haruhi whispered they nodded their heads. _Wow, they're both so well behaved right now, it's surprising. I hope this isn't a set up._ Haruhi continued to move forward, for a minute Hikaru and Kaoru lost Haruhi as she was so small and blended into the darkness well, but they saw the glint of her skin as her faced turned in the light from a somewhat distant sidewalk light. Turning back towards the shadows, sheathed again by the darkness Haruhi stalked over to the bushes by the swings but not before getting pushes against a tree by someone.

"What are you-" Haruhi was cut off by Hikaru's face coming within inches of hers.

"You know, you really need to learn to calm down, by the way, you look really pretty in that outfit." Hikaru pushed her against the tree with a little bit more force, keeping her there. Kaoru was a little ways off, and could see nothing.

"Hikaru, we have eight minutes until Kiri arrives, I cannot afford for this to go wrong, and wait did you say I looked pretty?" her voice shook on the question, more out of curiosity than out of want of hearing him admit that she was pretty.

"We have plenty of time." Hikaru smiled his dangerous devious smile, but beneath there was nervousness. Haruhi was about to ask what he was so nervous about when he reached to untie her bandana and moving his lips over hers. Both holding still, neither one knew how to react until Hikaru sighed starting to pull his lips away when Haruhi's hands flew up, keeping his in place, before she slowly moved her lips over his. Breaking apart after a second they looked at each bewildered and shocked and their own boldness. As Hikaru bent forward to re-tie her bandana he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "You look beautiful, regardless of what outfit you are wearing." Haruhi tried to shake off the feel of his lips on hers, but couldn't as she moved to see a small person moving slowly out of the bushes opposite them.

So there is Ch. 3. I hope you liked it. Please remember to review. And if you like this, you might want to read "The Beginning of Kings and Queens". Again I apologise for how late I am posting this, but consider this your Thanksgiving gift!

Annika


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise! 2 chapters in one day! Well, an edited chapter and a new chapter! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Kiri and Tanaka, they are mine.

_Previously:_

"_We have plenty of time." Hikaru smiled his dangerous devious smile, but beneath there was nervousness. Haruhi was about to ask what he was so nervous about when he reached to untie her bandana and moving his lips over hers. Both holding still, neither one knew how to react until Hikaru sighed starting to pull his lips away when Haruhi's hands flew up, keeping his mouth in place, before she slowly moved her lips over his. Breaking apart after a second they looked at each bewildered and shocked and their own boldness. As Hikaru bent forward to re-tie her bandana he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "You look beautiful, regardless of what outfit you are wearing." Haruhi tried to shake off the feel of his lips on hers, but couldn't as she moved to see a small person moving slowly out of the bushes opposite them._

Chapter 4:

Picking up a small smooth stone from beside her Haruhi threw the stone over-hand, making sure that it wouldn't hit Kiri but would gain her attention. Achieving the goal, Kiri became startled by the sudden and seemingly strange movement before turning towards the direction of where the stone came from. Blinking she noticed three people standing by a nearby tree, as she stepped out of her place of hiding her thoughts turning to her mother's reaction if she knew. _I can't believe I was able to get away; mom would never have let me do this on my own. Of course, I always have to have an escort, as if I'm going to run away, or even try to._ Kiri's thoughts came to a halt as she spotted Haruhi's face coming from behind a tree as she was waving her over to join her where the dim yellow light from the lamps barely penetrated through the leaves of the trees, giving an eerie look to the park. Adding to the already eerie look at the moment, Kiri noticed two identical cat-like faces next to Haruhi's with playful smiles spread on their lips. Making sure the coast was clear by doing a quick three-sixty, Kiri moved from her hiding spot in the bushes to the cover of the trees where Haruhi and the two strangers stood. Tripping on an unseen root, Kiri began to let out a loud noise as her body was hurling towards the ground. Suddenly two strong arms reached out, one wrapped around her waist gently stopping her from falling mere inches from the hard ground while the other gently covered her mouth as the stranger whispered slyly in her ear.

"Though I do realise that was unexpected, any loud noises might draw un-needed and un-wanted attention, and so keep the noise levels to a minimum please princess." Kaoru's voice made Kiri have to blink a few times before she nodded her head and was able to stand on her own. Kaoru led Kiri by the hand to Haruhi and Hikaru. Turning towards her and offering a warm host smile, Kaoru introduced himself. "I apologise for startling you. My name is Hitachiin Kaoru, the other person with Haruhi is my twin brother Hitachiin Hikaru, and we are classmates and friends of Haruhi's." Speaking barely above a whisper Kaoru offered another smile, this time softer and more genuine before turning away from the dim light. Kiri felt the heat of blush that had covered her face and was happy that the light was dim or the blush would have burned her cheeks brighter.

"Kiri, you made it alright, I am so glad that you could." Haruhi's warm and excited voice broke through Kiri's thoughts and beating heart. Smiling and turning towards her half-sister whom she now embraced in a hug, Kiri merely smiled brightly knowing that whatever happened tonight, it was worth the consequences, besides her mother could not keep her away from Haruhi forever, that just was not a viable option now that they had been reunited. Also given that Haruhi was 17 and getting ready to turn 17 and Kiri was only six months younger than her.

"I like your outfit, it's cute Haru-chan." Kiri broke the comfortable silence making all eyes turn to Haruhi. Watching her eyes expand in surprise Haruhi couldn't help but bow her head and give a quiet "Arigato" before turning towards her sister: "And I like yours too Ki-chan. We match!" Haruhi exclaimed before slinking down and looking around to make sure that they were not being watched. Kiri was looking up and down Haruhi, noting the changes and the way that she and grown since the last time she had seen her. She even noticed that she was still as flat as an ironing board. Kiri laughed to herself, some things just don't change.

The noise of footsteps caught all of them off guard as a walkie-talkie went off: "I thought I heard voices over by the swings in the south quadrant, I'm going to check it out." There was a short silence before a women's icy cold voice responded, "You'd better, I know she's not sleeping and her door is locked, I know the butler is lying by saying he doesn't know where she is. She has to be out with that little tramp of a half-blood sister. Get and bring her back as soon as possible. I don't care what means you use, she knows she's not allowed to see the prissy little wench and if she does I'll skin her hide for it!" The women's voice cut out as Haruhi and Kiri went still. Haruhi was trying not to let the remarks of Tanaka get to her, but wench and tramp aren't just words that you throw around.

They saw the man walking closer towards them and they all squished trying to hide from them. The man had bent down looking at something, he was eye level with all four teenagers as he was looking at a piece of fabric stuck to a branch. Kiri's eyes went wide with panic, when she had tripped a piece of her clothing must have caught on the bush, the man was looking around, eyes carefully scanning every outline of the shadows, he crossed over their place three or four times, but never let on that he saw them. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen he wrote something, left it on the branch and walked away as if nothing had happened.

Kaoru being the closest to the bush moved as silently as he could to the note and looking at it he was surprised by what he read, very carefully detaching the note Kaoru brought it back over. "The man knows that you two are here, and he wants to make sure that you both have time to catch up. His car is parked on the north quadrant of the park. If we can make it over there by 10:45 he will take us anywhere without the notice of Tanaka." Kaoru's surprise was cut off by Kiri's anger.

"What is the name on the bottom of the note?" Kiri asked disdainfully

"It says, Loki, why?" Kaoru was thinking that the guard had befriended them, not the other way around.

"No. We can't go. He is her most loyal guard. He will do anything. Kaoru, you should not have taken the not they know we are here, we must move quickly or they will move in." Kiri's whispers were severe and harsh but she was telling the truth, and it was all too late. Looking around them, there were at least ten well built, strong men looking at them, guarding them, and waiting for them to make a move. Standing up they all realised that it was not possible, they could do nothing.

"Come, you mother is looking for you and she is _not_ happy. With either of you." It was Loki, and like Kiri had said, he was the most loyal. As they started walking in the general direction that Loki had started they noticed another five men join them. _Fifteen men for four teenagers, who was this woman? _Was all Hikaru and Kaoru could think as they were led to a black limo, taking them to a place they did not want to go.

Haruhi struggled, trying to outrun them, but never having been all that fast she was unable and in the end walking with binds on her wrists being led by one of the men to the car. Once in the car, Haruhi and Kiri were separated, they were not allowed to even utter a word, and were threatened that if either one of them tried to do so, they would make sure that their mouths would stay shut until they all arrived at the house.

Tanaka was a woman with a lot of money. Having married well after Ranka she had become quite the heiress after the husband had passed away, making it possible for her to move back into town. She was a woman with a will, a will you did not want to mess with. She was fierce and strong and had the ability of making it impossible for anyone to go anywhere in life. She rivaled the Ootori's in viciousness and dedication. And it was to this house that they were all being taken.

So, there's chapter 4. I'll be working on chapter 5 tonight and will hopefully have it up by tomorrow, or maybe even tonight! Have a great Thanksgiving for those that celebrate it!

~Annika~


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5! Enjoy and please remember to review so I know what you think!

Disclaimer: Kiri and Tanaka are mine however the others aren't.

As the cars approached the house began to come into view. Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten very used to seeing houses of this size but Haruhi was still shocked by the sheer size and grandeur that came with living in a house so large. Kiri sighed and shook her head, her mother had a flair for the extreme and this house was indeed extreme. The house was three stories high and fashioned in the manner of a western colonial house. The five tall pillars in front leading to stairs made the house feel more like a court house than a real home, but Haruhi knew what she was getting into when she dealt with Tanaka. Tanaka, was predictable as ever, eclectic tastes, and always having to go over and beyond what one would think normal.

The car continued moving closer and closer to the house and Haruhi's thoughts distracted her from the other getting out and bonds being cut, she sighed. Haruhi knew that her fight with Tanaka would go one of two ways: Tanaka would let her be if she promised never to see Kiri again, or threaten to ruin her life forever. She left like she was dealing with Kyouya-sempai but instead of her debt it was her future. Haruhi held her breath as the sound of the door opening brought her from her reveries. She did not want to face Tanaka this way, but knew that it would have to happen sooner or later.

"My, my, my looked what the cat dragged in." Tanaka's cold voice slid through the thick air as she walked down the stairs into the brightly coloured foyer. Her skin tight shimmering black dress reflected the light as she came to great the "children" –as she had so named them. The smile that graced her lips made even Kaoru and Hikaru cringe and still whatever plans they might have thought up.

"Kiri, Kiri, Kiri, I thought I told you I never wanted you talking to that worthless piece of trash of a tramp ever again?" Her voice was stern, not the kind of stern that children fear when they know they are in trouble, but the kind of stern that comes with a punishment similar to the end of the world. Kiri bowed her head looking apologetic. Insider her however, her emotions flashed around, she couldn't stand it when her mother insulted Haruhi, but defying her mother in any way would just bring a bigger punishment to herself and to Haruhi. She sighed, she really did hate her mother sometimes, and she didn't understand what all that had happened that had caused her mother to hate Ryoji and Haruhi so much.

"Oni-san you know that I like going out for a stroll sometimes. It was quiet in the park. And I just so happened to run into Haru-chan and her two friends Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru. They are classmates of Haru-chan." Her voice was innocent and portrayed no other intentions than that which she had stated but the colour of the clothing that they were all wearing told her mother than she was lying through her teeth.

"Then why, may I ask, are you all dressed in black clothing? Generally if one goes out at night they wear light coloured clothes as to not be hit or struck by something, dear?" To most children the use of "dear" would be considered a term of endearment, however it was delivered with such an icy tone that Kiri gulped, afraid of what was coming next. Her mother grabbed her chin making Kiri look straight at her, unable to turn her head. "Do. **Not**. Lie to me, ever again. Go up to your room, none of this no longer concerns you." Tanaka released her hand from Kiri's chin, patting her gently on the shoulder before shoving her in the direction of the door.

Looking at her second hand man, she nodded her head he understood the command and very forcefully led Kiri from the room. Kiri tried to resist but the guard was much taller and stronger than she was and was in no way able to remove herself from his arms. Once out of the room, Tanaka turned her attention to Haruhi and the twins giving them an especially evil smile, one that rivaled the famous Ootori Kyoya.

"Now Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru was it? I know your mother very well. What would she say to you two being caught sneaking around with this little skanky unappealing wench late at night?" Tanaka's voice iced over, she loved this part, it's what she thrived on, the fear and intimidation of others. Her power came from their weakness, their fear of her, of her punishment. She was stronger because of it, but never once did it cross her mind that no child wants that from a parent. However she didn't really care, its how she dominated, how she had ridden her way to the top after the mess with Royji, it how she had succeed.

"I'm pretty sure our mother really does mind our current whereabouts. She never really does." Hikaru responded off-handedly.

"Well, let's make a deal shall we? I just love making deals. But this deal involves you boys leaving the room for a minute so I can talk to this piece of trash over the corner." Tanaka contented smile splayed happily on her face, she looked menacing. The twins resisted but yet again Tanaka brought in a couple more of her guards to take them out of the room while she discussed things with Haruhi. Once removed from the room Tanaka looked disgusted as she looked over Haruhi but moved them to the far side of the room.

"Now, if you do as I ask, I won't tell their mother and they won't get into trouble and neither will Kiri. You don't do what I say, they all suffer at your stubbornness and I will make your life a living hell for all eternity. Are we understood?" Tanaka looked to Haruhi's face. Haruhi knew what was coming, she knew that this was going to happen and it did not surprise her in the least that it came to this. Haruhi sighed, she didn't want to give up her dream, she didn't want to give in to Tanaka, but most of all she didn't want her friends to get into trouble for something she had caused.

"What is your proposition?" It was of a statement than a question as Haruhi was resolute in her decision about what she would have to do. Tanaka smiled, she had won, she knew that Haruhi would not want her sister and friends punished because of something that she had done, she knew that was going to be her choice, and because it was, Tanaka could not help let a smile curl her lips.

"Now, I know about your predicament with the Host Club of Ouran academy, and so if you do everything I say, I will pay off that nasty debt of yours. However, you have to do everything I tell you." Tanaka paused, waiting for some sign of understanding or agreement, Haruhi merely nodded her head waiting for Tanaka to continue. "You will never talk, call, email, text, or communicate in any other way with the following people: Souh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni , Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru, and Kiri. If you do so it will result the exposure of you being a woman. Also, after you finish your time at Ouran Academy you will leave Japan and continue your schooling in the United States of America. Again, if you do not comply with these orders it will result in your immediate termination from Ouran and I will make it so that you can never make it into any college ever again. Do you agree to these rules Haruhi?" Tanaka waited looking to Haruhi for any recognition.

Haruhi could not believe what laid before her, she would have to comply with these rules or live as a commoner forever. The main dilemma was not that Haruhi did not like being a commoner but Haruhi wanted to study law and in order to study law she would need to go to a good school. If she could not attend one here in Japan then she had planned on going to one in the US, but never allowed to talk to her friends again? How could she do this.

"One more thing child, you also after this very night never interact with the host club ever again. I will speak to Ootori Kyoya about this tomorrow so that it is understood on what grounds this order has been given. Now I will leave you some time to make your decision." Tanaka walked away from Haruhi, repulsed by having to have had spent so much time so close to the girl. She wrinkled her nose as she walked away, but Tanaka wasn't even to the door when Haruhi's words stopped Tanaka in her tracks.

So, there's chapter 5. I'll be working on chapter 6, however it's finals weeks so I may or may not get it up soon. Hope you enjoy and please remember to read an review.


End file.
